


The Three Puzzles

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson is writing to her friend Mrs Turner about some recent puzzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, "Puzzles", "The Other Side" and "Burn" challenges

Dear Mrs Turner,  
  
I do hope you are enjoying your week’s stay with your sister.  So far, my week has been fairly typical, in that yesterday I had the following puzzles:  
  
  
Puzzle Number 1  
  
The disappearance of my new umbrella.  This was easily solved, as I caught Mr Holmes descending the stairs in his ‘elderly lady costume’ and carrying the afore-mentioned umbrella.  I relieved him of it and then used it to poke him sharply in the ribs to ensure it had sustained no damage.  
  
  
Puzzle Number 2  
  
Bessie, my new maid, who is far too superstitious, came to tell me she could hear knocking in the broom cupboard, and asked whether someone was trying to contact us from the other side.  I reassured her this was highly unlikely and said it was possible the Xestobium rufovillosum singultus were back.  
  
She nodded wisely and said, “Oh, one of Mr Holmes’ experiments.”  
  
I didn’t bother to explain to her since Mr Holmes had gone out this was more likely to be one of Dr Watson’s experiments.  Instead I told her to go up to 221B and ensure the rooms were thoroughly aired by opening all the windows.  I added that on no account must she touch any of the papers, even if they were to blow onto the floor.  
  
After she had departed upstairs, I stood on the landing and said, to no-one in particular, “I wonder if I should consider beating some of the rugs today.”  
  
I then went to make my morning coffee.  There has been no further mention of communication from the other side.  
  
  
Puzzle Number 3  
  
I was taking the opportunity, between lunch and afternoon tea, to sit quietly and contemplate the state of the world, with my eyes shut.  I was therefore somewhat startled when Bessie came rushing in to say she could smell smoke.  Much as I might have hoped this was another of her vivid imaginings, I was only too aware of the likelihood something was indeed on fire.  
  
When we reached 221B, my first thoughts were for either my antimacassars or the curtains, but on this occasion they appeared intact.  We looked round the room, but could see no sign of anything untoward.  The smell was quite faint, so I began to wonder whether it was a remnant from a previous occurrence.  
  
However, I have been Mr Holmes’ landlady for too long to leave such matters to chance.  Accordingly, I knocked on his bedroom door.  (Even though I believed he had gone out again, one can never tell with that man.)  There was no reply (which in truth doesn’t necessarily indicate anything) so I went in.  
  
Bessie followed me, and her young eyes are keener than mine, for she spotted a pipe which had slipped below the cushions in the armchair.  I looked and there was a small burn mark on one of the cushions, which I did not recognise.  The cushion did not appear to be smouldering, but nevertheless I sent Bessie for a jug of water.  It is always better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Once Bessie had brought the water, I sent her back downstairs to make a pot of tea.  Then I carefully placed the three cushions from the armchair onto Mr Holmes bed.  After which I equally carefully poured the jug of water over them, just in case I had missed something.  
  
  
I must close now, I can hear the gentlemen returning and no doubt there will soon be more puzzles to solve.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Martha Hudson  
  


 


End file.
